Sanctuary
by D.Genesis
Summary: In a world where the balance between mortals and demons is a constant war for dominance, a chance meeting between two individuals is all it takes to throw off the scale. But is it for better or worse? SasuNaru Yaoi Slash
1. Ill fated meeting

**Sanctuary**

**Warnings: **AU**. Very dark and perhaps, not easily understood by all. **Some het.** Slash** (meaning boy with boy in sexual relations.) **Orochimaru** _(because really, he needs a warning label on him.)_ Language. Violence. Includes possible horror/gore.)Adult situations. (_I won't give you details, I'm sure you'll work it out._) Suggestive dialogue and **sexual content**. (Due to the **graphic nature** of _**some** _scenes, an **unedited and explicit** version of this story will be **posted _elsewhere_** when required.) **Un'beta'd! ****  
><strong>  
><strong>OOC warning<strong>: Itachi will be as close to his character as I can make him. Sasuke (even as a child) will be portrayed with the same personality he had when he was older and not the cute, sweet little boy who loved his Nii-chan. Considering where Naruto gets his personality from, I figure he'd be much the same when he matured. Due to this, there will be times when he bounces from the Naruto we are familiar with, to this _other_ personality. The latter will be his base personality, though.

_**I have warned you**_. If you are uncomfortable with **any** of this, then turn back now. If you're looking for an easy, light and fluffy read, this is definitely **not** for you.

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fanfiction, written purely to entertain myself and help me vent. Hopefully you'll find it read-worthy.

**Pairings,** _**Top/Bottom:**_ Keeping in mind that this refers to whose man bits go where. (Fantasized or otherwise.) It has no bearing whatsoever on who may initiate contact, situations or whom chases after whom. We good? Great.  
><strong>Somewhat one-sided:<strong> Kyuubi/Naruto.  
><strong>One-sided<strong>: Itachi/Naruto, Orochimaru/Kyuubi, Orochimaru/Naruto  
><em><strong>Eventual<strong>_ Sasuke/Naruto. (When Sasuke's legal.)

Plus other Canon pairings such as Sasuke/Fangirls... etc. Oh and there is **no Uchihacest**. Not even onesided.

Now, after _that_ EPIC list of warnings... lets continue.

* * *

><p>サスケxナルト<p>

**I**

**Ill-fated meeting**

サスケxナルト

"Hmmm."

Brushing golden hair from his eyes, Naruto glanced down at the worn piece of cardboard between leather gloved fingers. Re-reading the shoddily scrawled address before peering up again at the place before him, he blinked. Then went back to studying the characters and numerals clearly once more. There was no mistaking it. _This_ was the right place, even if it left the blonde completely baffled at the meeting place.

_Well, alright,_ the blonde frowned slightly, eyeing the insanely high, pale brick wall that surrounded the tall, equally pale brick and glass structures beyond. The gates themselves—made of wrought iron, thick and black and topped with _vicious_ looking spikes that resembled teeth—lay open, almost beckoningly. One swinging softly back and forth in a come-hither motion by a breeze he couldn't feel against his face and exposed neck. The institution's name emblazoned on a large, silver plaque running the height on both sides of the entrance was plain for all to see.

[聖者港の学園]

_Saint harbour's Academy?_ Naruto smirked at the irony.

It was a little creepy, truth be told. Not that Naruto considered this for very long. He'd seen creepier places. Hell, he'd _lived_ in creepier._ I just hope that jerk hurry's up._

Slipping the cardboard back into the thick pocket of his black fur coat, he pulled his sunglasses from his hair and settled them back over his sensitive eyes. It was hours after the school had let out—even all the after school clubs should have finished by now—so the prestigious elementary school was devoid of all life.

Actually, now that Naruto actually considered it, he wanted to take a quick look around. He was curious, having only ever been home schooled the novelty of an academy was something he'd never experienced firsthand. And sure, walking around a deserted elementary school wasn't _exactly_ considered experiencing the whole thing but he hoped it would give him an idea as to what it felt like in such a place.

Curiosity piqued, the blonde slipped through the—twice his height tall, _if not more_—gates and into the school. The grass was well manicure and brought a small pang of nostalgia at how every blade of grass looked like it was cut _just so_ and how every shrub and flower and tree looked like it had been placed there by a landscaper...

"Like home," the blonde breathed, voice suddenly thick with the accent of his homeland. Absently, he blew the loose strands of hair from his face and continued on. His coat swishing about his jean-clad knees and doing nothing for the homesickness he was abruptly suffering.

How many years had it been since he'd been in his beloved France? Since he'd wandered around the streets of Paris? Rode a bike down one of those worn, dirt paths of a dinky little village and truly felt at ease?

They claimed that home was were the heart was, and his heart would for always be in Southern France; with his mother in the kitchen, attempting to come up with a new recipe or his father in the court, teaching him how to fence with both hands or even Frederick in the stables, laughing as Naruto fell from his horse. _Again_.

But even if he did go back, he knew nothing would the same when he returned. He missed it though. How it missed it. Missed _them_. His family and friends and _life_.

Not for the first time—nor did he believe it to be his last—the blonde cursed his luck.

That was when it happened.

Out of nowhere, a black and white blur shot at his face. Only his swift reactions saved himself from being struck by the object. Snatching the thing midflight, he paused eyeing the sphere he'd caught in his hands._ What is this? A football?_

"Are you an angel?"

The blonde frowned and peered over at the pint-sized being that had almost struck him with a football. The child appeared no older than ten and looked equally as pale as Naruto, dressed in his black and charcoal school uniform. His small face framed by tresses a midnight black with eyes equally as dark and deep and _eerily_ thoughtful. "What?" Naruto questioned.

"An angel," the child repeated, his brow furrowed.

_An angel?_ This time, Naruto blinked. Right, that would be the day. There was no way he could be an angel nor did he believe in such a being of divine grace. Didn't believe in there being a bigger power that governed over all. If he was an angel, his face and hands would be covered in blood and his wings forever stained black.

Unsure how to respond and still too amused by the child's innocent question, Naruto finally decided to ask one of his own, "What makes you think that?"

The boy looked truly stumped by this, his pale little face contorted—no doubt contemplating his answer or perhaps passing gas, though the latter seemed unlikely—then folded his arms across his chest and stared. His dark eyes studying Naruto with an intensity a child his age shouldn't allow. "I heard somewhere that angels are the most beautiful beings in the world. That they come when they're needed the most. Shouldn't you be wearing white? Or are you undercover?"

_Beautiful?_ Naruto inwardly questioned and wanted to laugh. Quite badly. _Appear when needed the most? Well, I'm not too sure about that..._

"Hmm," he snorted aloud, not wanting to crush the boy's innocence with his own jaded outlook on life. It had been a while since he'd come across someone who still believed in anything besides their own selfish desires and it didn't sit right with him. "You know, you're pretty smart," he commented and regarded the child again. Maybe the boy was older than he looked? "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm eight," the boy replied, guardedly. The look so bizarre on a child it brought a gentle smile to Naruto's face. "How old are you?" The child went on to ask.

"I'm—" here, the blonde faltered and considered telling the truth but knew the child wasn't likely to believe him, even if the boy supposedly considered him to be an angel. "I'm sixteen," he finished, figuring he looked about that age. At least by today's standards. Perhaps a little younger. "I'm Naruto, by the way."

The little boy nodded, again regarding the blonde with a strange expression. "Sasuke," the child returned and Naruto passed his ball back. It was caught in surprisingly deft hands.

Actually, now that the elder of the pair really thought on it, the child didn't seem very normal at all. He was far too serious for one his age but at the same time, he was still childlike. Sasuke was a paradox. Or maybe more accurately, a contradiction upon contradiction. Something of an oxymoron.

_Sasuke... that name sounds rather familiar..._

Now that he thought on it, there was something else vaguely unsettling about the child besides his calculating looks and obvious well above average intelligence. The aura he gave off was dense. Like a heavy shroud, cloaking his body. It was almost as if—

"Practice with me, Naru-neechan." The boy practically ordered.

Naruto blinked and nearly spluttered. _Naru-neechan?_ He opened his mouth to retort that he was _not_ in fact a girl. Clearly this child had some sort of gender identification confusion. Had Naruto not made his gender clear when he spoke? But girls didn't use the same pronouns as guys. Much. Okay, maybe that was a bad example...

"Kid," he began through gritted teeth, "you don't call other boys '_older sister_.'"

This only made the boy look vaguely confused and things got more embarrassing for Naruto as the boy understood the implication. His dark eyes took in the blonde's form and his brow furrowed even more. The disbelief apparent. "But you're far too pretty to be a boy."

Naruto opened his mouth. Being called pretty wasn't exactly the type of compliment you paid to another male, then again he was talking to a kid. What was the boy to know? Sure, Naruto had the oval shape of his mother's face and almond eyes. Not to mention her short temper and personality. But the colour of his eyes and hair were all his father. At least he wasn't short, even if his frame remained boyishly lean. Lacking the more solid, broader frames that came with maturity. Adulthood.

"And you _sound_ just like a girl."

Naruto shut his mouth, indignant. He did not. His voice _wasn't_ girly, it just hadn't deepened much—_and unfortunately_—never would. He supposed he should be thankful that he'd always sounded throaty otherwise, he _might_ have sounded like a girl.

"And your hair is quite… _long_."

Three blows to his pride in one fell swoop. Today simply wasn't his day. Naruto shook his head, glancing up as his hair fell over his sunglasses into his eyes again. His hair wasn't _that_ long. It had been longer. The sunlight locks simply fell around his face in an untamed mess. "It's still shorter than _your_ hair," he pointed out, reasonably. And it was. At least, it was shorter than the boy's long fringe.

"But _I_ don't look pretty," the boy said simply and _stared_.

Now _that_ was somewhat up for debate. The kid was definitely good looking. Though would probably fall more to the side of handsome than pretty. His face—even as young as he was—still a little too sharp and angular and hard to be considered feminine. But if Naruto squinted just right—

He bowed out theatrically. "You are one strange kid." No use arguing with a child so much younger than he was. Even if the light banter was refreshing after being surrounded by adults worn cynical through the trials of life.

"I gave you my name; are all angels rude?" the brat retorted. His annoyance was clear and Naruto sighed.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to speak with strangers?" The blonde shot back absently, recalling his own life lesson years too late. _Maybe I should have stayed at the school gate?_ He could sense the arrival of someone else. Could feel the thick tendrils of chakra leaking from their body and knew this was who he'd been waiting for. "It can lead to some pretty bad situations if you're unlucky," he finished.

The child pondered this piece of information. "But normal people don't glow like you do," the child countered. Naruto's eyes widened and his head snapped back to the little boy's solemn face. "Only angel's are meant to glow."

Chuckling, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I think you'll find that appearances can be deceptive. And not all angels are good."

"Been practising soccer, little brother?"

"Aniiki!" Onyx eyes peered past Naruto, and they brightened somewhat before darting back to stare at the sole blonde. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say the child seemed somewhat excited but at the same time, a little subdued. Strange but not entirely uncommon.

Turning, Naruto was confronted with the face of the person he was meeting. Pale face framed by hair so dark it was blacker than shadow. Handsome, chiselled features and eyes that could appear inky one moment and then crimson the next. Itachi Uchiha.

The blonde blinked once and finally realised what he'd missed from the beginning. He _knew_ that Itachi had a little brother, the other had mentioned the eight year old a couple of times to Naruto but it hadn't clicked. Until now. It was stupid, really, considering that the little boy was practically a _clone_ of Itachi. Even if—and Naruto would _never_ speak this out loud for fear of losing a nut in the process—the elder Uchiha was _definitely_ more pretty than handsome. A guy with eyelashes that long and thick couldn't be considered anything else.

_How did I fail to see this?_ Naruto mutely wondered and grinned at the eldest Uchiha who was glancing between the blonde and the little boy.

"Itachi-san," the blonde inclined his head, politely.

"Naruto-san."

"Aniiki." The pair were broken from their greeting to find the baby Uchiha glancing between them, brow furrowed and dark eyes narrowed in what could almost pass as suspicion. "How do you know Naru-chan?"

Naruto flushed and glanced away in dismayed embarrassment. He'd thought this issue was sorted already. Well apparently, not so much.

Itachi's brow rose and he peered over at Naruto, his own eyes glittered in vague amusement. "_Naru-chan_?"

_Oh that's right, _Naruto glared. The expression ruined—_lost_—by the sunglasses still perched on his upturned nose._ Laugh it up._ He flickered his attention back towards the little boy who was still looking at them intently, appearing increasingly upset by something.

"I guess this must be the cute little Sasuke-kun you talk about so much," Naruto murmured and had the satisfaction of watching Itachi's amusement vanish.

_Ha, take that!_

The elder Uchiha gave the younger a patient look. "Now is not the time for this, Naruto."

"Aniiki," the eight year-old glared and it was about as affective as a kitten growling. That is to say, too adorable for words. And funny as hell. "How do you know _Naruto_?"

Wow, the boy was determined. Naruto could give him that at least. He also looked really bother by this. The blonde wondered why the answer seemed to matter so much to the little boy but decided to answer. "Let's just say that your Aniiki happened to end up my protector of sorts," Naruto smiled, somewhat self-depreciatively, only to have the child's face darken.

_Err, did I say something wrong?_

Maybe it was because Naruto hadn't been around small child in a while, but Sasuke looked like he was either about to commit the murder of many small and helpless creatures or burst into angry little tears.

Didn't most children _like_ when their elder siblings were considered brave and heroic? Maybe these days, children didn't like compliments about their elder siblings?

"Hey," Naruto murmured, ruffling the child's soft dark hair affectionately. Having gleaned what he _thought_ might be going in the younger boy's head. He was no kiddie shrink but recalled enough of his own childhood to remember certain memories and feelings. Plus the boy didn't shrink away from the touch so that had to be a good thing right? Right. "It's alright. I'm not going to try taking your big brother from you. We're just friends. That's all. Sometimes not even that."

_And isn't __**that**__ the truth of it?_

The eldest Uchiha sent Naruto a look which the blonde returned. He _refused_ to hurt a child, however accidentally. Even if that meant emotionally. Naruto would fix this. He _would_.

"You must look up to Itachi, huh?" He added, dropping to his haunches so he was forced to look _up_ at the upset Sasuke. "You want to be just like him when you get bigger, right? I bet you'll be just as good at everything he is. Just as smart and fast and strong. You'll have loads of girls chasing after you."

"No," Sasuke frowned, small hands clutched to fists at his sides. "I'll be _better_ than Aniiki ever was. And you'll come see me, right?"

Naruto blinked, dumbfounded and he peered up into serious dark eyes. Scary. He could hardly believe he considered this kid innocent not ten or so odd minutes before. Though the boy _was_ still innocent, Naruto could only imagine what the boy would be like when he was Itachi's age. The kid was sure to give his elder a good run for his money, Naruto was almost looking forward to it.

_If you're here to see it,_ his mind supplied. Right. Then there was _that_ possibility.

The blonde grinned and pushed his sunglasses up into his golden hair, using it like a headband and unveiling his eyes to the dying light of day. "I'll visit you whenever I can. How's that?"

The child's strangely stoic look didn't lift an ounce, if anything it deepened. "You'll come see _only_ me?"

_He is a rather… __**strange**__ little guy_. Naruto observed, startled and wary of the sudden turn in events. Apparently, the boy _wasn't_ jealous of Naruto at all. If anything, he seemed jealous of _his own brother_. How odd. Was he always like this? That couldn't be healthy, even if sibling rivalry was. Or so he'd heard from someone...

"Then _I'll_ be your protector," Sasuke tacked on with a decisive nod.

Naruto blinked again. "Eh, sure kid. But I thought angels were meant to watch over everyone not the other way around?"

"Then why'd you need Aniiki's help?"

_I'll spare you the nightmares..._

"Foolish little brother," Itachi intruded, curtly. "Stay here." He didn't elaborate further, simply turned away and apparently believed the boy wouldn't try to follow or say a thing. And surprisingly, the child didn't. Though he _did_ look rather mutinous.

"He's a good kid," Naruto murmured when they had ventured some distance from the obviously brooding boy. Stretching, he loosened the muscles in the back of his neck and arms before turning his attention to Itachi completely. The other was simply observing Naruto with a slight frown. "A possessive streak several miles wide but a good kid."

The elder Uchiha sighed, the stress lines from earlier more prominent. "They have been working me harder than usual."

Naruto nodded. He knew, could easily read it in his almost-friend's face. Concern bright and warm shone through his blue eyes. "I can't say that I know why you've decided to get tangled up in this mess with that bastard snake," he said, diving straight into the real issue at hand. Mussing his hair in irritation he brought his thumb to his lips and nipped at the nail. Only to get a mouthful of leather. He pulled the thumb from his mouth with a grimace. "Or why you'd want to place a target on your family as you have."

"There will always be a target on my family because of the power we possess."

Well, that may be true. The blonde shrugged. "I think you mean the power you and Sasuke possess," he corrected, glancing away from both brothers. "Your Clan might be strong but the accumulation of your bloodline only comes out in both you and your brother. From what I've heard you were the only one to possess the full power of your bloodline and now that I've met Sasuke... I can tell he'll be just like you.

"But you didn't call me here to discuss your Clan and bloodlines," he cut into his own verbal musings. "So what is it?"

"The Oracle visited me."

_This_ was surprising. Naruto turned to stare at Itachi, complete attention focussed on the young man. It wasn't usual for The Oracle to venture out and _visit_ anyone. She was timid by nature and very weak, physically. Most of the time she was bedridden or confined to a wheelchair, attended by her maids. "Hinata-hime?"

_Wow. Maybe the world is going to shite... _Naruto grimaced.

"I want you to watch over Sasuke."

"Since when was I in the business of watching over brats?" Naruto was quick to retort. Even if the kid wasn't up to the usual bratty standards set by most children these days and actually possessed an intelligence that could keep Naruto entertained, he simply didn't have the time to watch over a boy.

But, as much as he considered Hinata strange, her predictions were never wrong and once she'd seen something there was no way of changing it. He already knew that Itachi was in possible danger and apparently the Uchiha was already aware of this. It seemed he was also concerned about something befalling his family. Why else would Itachi go out of his way to call in Naruto for a favour such as minding his little brother?

"This has something to do with Hinata-hime's visit?" Naruto asked, to be sure.

Itachi simply inclined his head in reply.

_Argh. Fine. _"I'll do what I can," Naruto promised. "He will outgrow me, though."

"Doubtful."

Sighing again, Naruto looked away briefly. "This may have something to do with Orochimaru turning his sights your way, Itachi," he murmured. Though maybe Itachi already suspected this, Naruto couldn't really say given the other's indifference. "I've tried to deter him claiming you as another participant in _their_ twisted little game but my sway only goes so far. It will last for only so long before he grows tired of my meddling."

Itachi seemed to know this already and merely nodded. He'd witnessed enough of Orochimaru's madness and experiments to realise that Naruto was serious.

"Sasuke?"

A tiny smile curled Naruto's lips upward. The younger brother's welfare was always foremost on the elder Uchiha's mind. It must be nice, having someone who cared about you that much. It had been far too long since Naruto had such affection directed at himself without some sort of ulterior motive behind it. Without the love being twisted and sick. "As I told you, so far no one knows of his abilities," he murmured. "Plus, he's far too young. Orochimaru would never take your little brother as a participant.

"It would be damn hard hiding Sasuke for the years required for his body to reach its full growth. Especially with all the resources you Uchiha's have. I don't think Orochimaru _wants_ another Namikaze incident," Naruto smirked, humourlessly and Itachi studied him a moment but said nothing.

The blonde offered no more information than that but he already knew that the other male had looked into his own background. Understandable but even if Naruto didn't owe Itachi so great a debt, he wouldn't have allowed Orochimaru to take Itachi to join his sick little game. The sadist had ruined enough lives as it was. Besides, the eldest Uchiha brother reminded him of a friend long lost.

"You have another year at least," Naruto advised, shielding his eyes behind his sunglasses and slipping his hands into deep pockets, allowed himself to slouch. "He won't come for you within that time."

Not that Naruto felt all that concerned; he'd seen Itachi in action for himself. Several times over. The teen's power and skill was nothing to be sneezed at. If anything, Orochimaru should be terrified of the Uchiha prodigy. Maybe that was the reason for Hinata's warning. It could have been either things, or something else altogether.

"You do not need to worry yourself with me," Itachi murmured. Lowering his head slightly, he was _still_ half a head taller than Naruto was.

"Is that not what friends do, _mon Seigneur Loup_?" Naruto grinned. _My Lord Wolf?_

Itachi didn't bat an eye at his random use of French. The young man himself was well versed in several languages. "_En effet_," the taller inclined his head. _Indeed. _French rolling off his tongue as though he himself were a native speaker and all traces of his Japanese accent gone.

"You've been practising," the blonde observed, brightly.

"I have had very good incentive."

Not sure what to say, Naruto simply stared at his companion. An idea suddenly coming to him as his eyes swept back to where the young Sasuke was aimlessly kicking his soccer ball around, clearly more interested in what his brother and Naruto were doing than with training. "How much does your brother know... about your family lineage?" The blonde queried, thinking of how the boy spoke of angels and compared Naruto to one. If he believed in angels, did he too, believe in demons? Or was he like Naruto and believed in one but not the other?

"He knows enough of our bloodline. That we alone within our clan possess the destructive powers of it."

_That explains the boy's seriousness_, Naruto mused._ Knowing that he has the ability to do such monstrous things if he so chose, it would be liberating and yet terrifying._

"Good," Naruto sighed, relieved. With Itachi around for the moment, there was no chance that Orochimaru would go after the younger brother if he was to discover the boy's talents. Even when the boy was finally of age, he would have been taught enough by Itachi to keep his powers from falling into the hands of the snake. And Naruto would do what he could to help out as well. Though against Orochimaru—

"He sees auras, too, apparently." At Itachi's look, Naruto explained further. "He said that I _glowed_."

"It is to be expected," Itachi divulged. "Though I am surprised to see you without an escort. Considering you are Orochimaru's prized pet. Surely he knows what I prevented from happening?"

Naruto let out a low hiss and narrowed his eyes. His temporary bout of weakness was not something he was willing to discuss. Even with Itachi. Maybe _especially_ with Itachi. Another reason why Naruto wouldn't let Itachi be dragged into the underground street fights. He didn't _want_ to fight the young man.

"You've been checking up on me," the blonde accused. More curious as to what the Uchiha was able to dig up. And wondered whether the other _would_ tell him what he'd found.

"You seriously thought that I would refrain?" It didn't matter that Naruto didn't answer. The question seemed rhetorical anyway. "You bore the mark of _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Of course I would take an interest. Especially since the last bearer of the mark has supposedly walked the earth since the early 1800's."

_A little later than that, actually,_ Naruto mentally corrected. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Itachi. Even humans touched by a demon have an expiration date. That doesn't change no matter the demon that claims the human as a servant."

It was true. Even though demonic blood ran through Itachi's veins—and every other Uchiha that came before him—he should know that at least. A vessel's life was one of objectification, and while the vessel was bound to a demon in servitude their life was extended beyond the normal span. But rarely did this ever happen, seeing as the demon the human served under was bound to grow bored of them before that ever happened.

"My sources say Kyuubi never claimed the boy as a vessel," the taller of the two countered. "Though I am more interested in how you became the possession of Orochimaru. One of the Legendary _Sannin_."

Naruto didn't want to answer that. Mostly because he doubted his pride would ever recover. The Sannin, were as Itachi put it, legendary. Students of the great Sarutobi and were older than himself having been born during the earlier years in feudal Japan. All three were only a small part demon. Still, their strength was amazing and if Naruto wasn't in his current position he may even admire them. As it was, occasionally he would begrudgingly admit he held Jiraiya and Tsunade in awe.

But that was neither here nor there.

Glancing up as overhead, the fading orange and gold of day began to darken into inky blues Naruto pulled his cell phone from his pocket. _Well fuck._ It was almost seven. He was going to be , so_ late_.

"I have to get going," he announced, changing the subject feeling largely uncomfortable quite suddenly. Itachi had been warned now. It was up to the young man to do with the warning as he would. Be it to prepare or to flee. Though Naruto couldn't see the man running. Not if he were to leave his clearly very well cherished little brother. Not before he had to.

Itachi simply nodded again, though it was clear that he was disapproving of Naruto taking his leave. There wasn't much the Uchiha could do, though.

"Hey, kid!" Naruto called, knowing that Sasuke would hear him easily. And just as he assumed, the boy's head swiftly snapped up to look at him. "I gotta go for now, but next time we meet up, how 'bout we go for some ice-cream?"

Dark eyes stared up at him from across the asphalt and once again Naruto felt mildly unnerved. "Promise?"

"I promise," Naruto grinned. "And Naruto Uzumaki _always_ keeps his promises!" He gave a messy wave of his hand and turned his back on the child to smile at his—for the moment, at least—friend.

"You should not spoil him."

"Like _you_ can talk," the blonde scoffed in return.

"He is quite taken with you." Itachi's look was somewhat shrewd and dare Naruto say it, highly amused. Even if the amusement only touched the dark-haired teen's eyes and not any other part of his face.

Naruto's expression was decidedly bland. "Oh," he muttered. "So you noticed?"

His reply was an equally mild stare.

Naruto decided to ignore Itachi and the little voice inside his head. He couldn't get back any later than half past seven. He couldn't miss dinner or all hell would break loose. Or something remotely _resembling_ said hell breaking loose but he wasn't much up for seeing how _that_ went."Anyway, I gotta go. Ja!"

"Ja, Naruto-san."

The blonde hurried made his way back to the gate and outside, the past conversation still swirling restlessly in his mind. _"He is quite taken with you,"_ Itachi's word echoed softly, beneath another's voice spoke the same words and Naruto was forced to press them aside as he focussed on his own unhappy musings. _And he wouldn't be the only Uchiha to feel that way, would he, Itachi?_

Little did Naruto know that by venturing into the school he would set in motion a chain of events he'd later regret. That if he'd only waited outside, then he'd have avoided the catastrophe to come.

* * *

><p>And cut! First chapter done. I haven't come across anything like this yet and had it cartwheeling around my mind and decided to note it down. Please let me know how you feel about it. Love it? Hate it? Continue? <em><strong>Why?<strong>_ Oh and any typo's/errors you come across. If you like it, I'd really like to know the reasons _behind_ it. As much as I love review saying that someone loved it, I'd like to know why it was liked.

Oh yar, Naruto is older than Sasuke. He's also older than Itachi, but I refer to him as a boy because technically, his body _is_ still that of a boy. And no, there will be no inappropriateness from Naruto in regards to little-Sasuke. Nor from Itachi. Naruto and Itachi are not a paedos.

**Notes:**

So when Naruto is talking about how Sasuke should have recognise him as a guy since male's use different pronouns than females. eg, Boku or Ore. Naruto uses 'Ore' which is a less refined way of saying 'I' or 'me' in Japanese. Men generally use this pronoun. Boy's tend to use 'Boku' and sometimes 'watashi' though the latter is rare. Boku is also used by men when they want to _soften_ their speech.

And just for your information, even though Sasuke is young he was also using the pronoun 'Ore' when speaking with Naruto and even with his brother. This is also why Naruto found him so amusing to begin with and then vaguely disturbing as the conversation wore on since he was basically asserting his dominance over someone much older than himself.

Another thing to note is honorific. Or in Sasuke's case, when he dropped the honorific after Naruto's name. Generally, this will only happen when you are really, very close to that person. It denotes intimacy and is considered extremely rude if you don't have that closeness. (An example would be spouses or very close friends.) It can also just be used as an insult. In this case, Sasuke was implying he was close enough to Naruto that he no longer needed to use an honorific. However, when he drops the honorific on everyone else, he's just being rude. When it comes to everyone else's interactions, the honorific's will come and go between dialogue to show that it is still there but isn't really a main thing. (If you've read my other Naruto stories, You'd probably have noticed this already.)


	2. Set in stone

Finally! No guys, your eyes _**aren't **_deceiving you. This is, indeed, a chapter update. Surprising, huh?

I sat my sister down, (over the phone because we live in different countries) and read this to her to see if she could follow it easily enough. Apparently she could, which hopefully, means most of you should too. (Granted, we think similarly enough so that might be cheating…)

By the way; I went and added notes to the end of last chapter to clarify a few minor details.

**I'd like to thank all you wonderful reviewers: Eisfuchs, ovicati, Melikalilly, pennypigeon, blueberry-90, Michiyami and the random anon review. **You kept popping up reminding me of this story whenever I'd get sidetracked or just simply lost interest. So this is for you!

No Sasuke or Itachi in this chapter. But will offer a lot of background info. Oh and helped me discover my sudden love of Hinata. I find her character intriguing. Or maybe it's simply her role in my story. Just a little over 9 pages without notes. So not really all that long, unfortunately. But that can't really be helped.

con-crit, reviews, questions, corrections in grammar/typos/etc are **always** welcome. I've quickly gone over it to pick out as many error as possible, but I've likely still missed many. I apologize in advance. Now I think I'll sleep. Almost 8am and I am dead tired.

Happy reading, guys.

* * *

><p>サスケxナルト<p>

**II**

**Set in stone**

サスケxナルト

The Oracle's inner sanctum was a place of quiet reflection.

A basilica crafted from the purest white marble; it looked like a creation from the classical Roman era, with its many ornate and fluted columns—as unchanging as the Oracle herself—and vaulted arches that stood hundreds of times taller than the average man. It lay suspended in space and time—infused with the most ancient of magics—with no discernible way to get in or out.

But of course, this all paled in comparison to that which lay _within_ the cylindrical chamber.

Stepping inside was likened to that of setting foot within the mind of a dreaming child, or a fantasy. The first thing Naruto saw—_always_ saw, no matter where he entered the chamber—was the glistening lilac and lavender topped pavilion that lay in the smoky, haze-filled distance, set atop a grassy knoll; beyond great vaguely coral-like forests of crystal that loomed over almost everything; exotic blooms—their hues utterly breath taking in pinks and blues and oranges and magentas and _every_ _other shade_ imaginable—somehow managing to fit between these giant, sentinels in a contrast of colours and shapes and sizes.

Each forever suspended in mid bloom. Untouched by season. Untouched by death.

And only broken up by the scattered slabs of ivory marble—veined by silver and gold and sprinkled with chips of precious jewels; rubies, emeralds, sapphires—that formed inconsequential paths through the rainbow coloured pandemonium of Hinata's secret getaway.

Light shone from everywhere and nowhere; subtle and milky and continuously shifting—almost like a distorted candle set over a restless pool of water—lending credence to the illusion of walking into a waking dream.

If Eden truly existed, Naruto was certain _this_ was it.

"_In a time not_ _too long ago, in a place just beyond the sea, there dwelled a beautiful girl with extraordinary powers_."

Pausing at the gentle, feminine lilt that echoed around the chamber, Naruto readjusted his black dress shirt—the Oracle deserved his respect and as such, he'd dressed accordingly for his visit—and made his way down one abstract path of marble as he tried to locate the source of the sound.

"_From a young age, this girl saw through the veils of life and death and swiftly drew unwanted attention upon herself. But it wasn't just her Sight that was legendary. From all around people flocked to her for her lovely voice; it was said that she could sooth the most vicious of creatures with it_," the voice continued.

"A talent which proved to be true," Naruto mouthed silently along. He turned then left the path completely to make his way through a thick patch of glittering, translucent chrysanthemum and accidentally startled a nest of multicoloured dragonflies.

The minute dragons—no bigger than thumb in length—took to the skies on dainty, iridescent wings and fluttered about the blonde's body. He paused to mouth an apology before he picked a path through the flowers with more caution. There was no need to disturb the inhabitants of the garden because he was a clumsy oaf with his mind elsewhere.

"_One night, a great demon came upon the girl and becoming enticed by her voice and beauty became obsessed. It was, perhaps, destiny that this same night, a Hunter also happened upon the scene and, at once recognising the demon in his shroud of illusions, chased him off. The girl, thankful, married the Hunter and all was well until the couple conceived a child_."

Naruto spotted her then; a tiny figure seated in the shadowy boughs of the enormous, weeping cherry blossom tree. Just beside the circular pool that he'd affectionately dubbed, 'The Mirror of the Heavens.'

"_Upon the baby's birth, the demon returned with a curse_—"

"You must stop greeting me this way," Naruto murmured with a grin as he reached the girl then dropped into a low, polite bow before the seated female. "Hinata-hime," he greeted.

Whatever trance the Oracle was in shattered the moment the blond spoke aloud. Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected guest, even as the darkness of them faded to a milky lavender. Her ivory face flushed and she returned the bow from her place atop a small mountain of cushions. Above them, the large, cherry blossom tree seemed to share the pleasure of their meeting; its great flower laden limbs beckoning the blond closer.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata responded. "I-I-It's a p-pl-pleasure to have you h-here, as al-always. Y-you've be-been very busy l-la-lately."

"Unfortunately," he agreed, and set about tucking a few loose gold strands of hair behind his ear. He wondered exactly what kind of busy she was referring to. Was she meaning the new task that had been asked of him by Itachi or was she thinking about Orochimaru?

Azure eyes swept the figure that was the Oracle. She was small and doll-like, swathed in thick, heavily embroidered silk kimono and a scarf over that. Her long dark hair was swept up into intricate loops and pinned into place with elaborate jewelled combs and pins; leaving only wisps to caress her delicate cheeks and cascade down her slender back like a waterfall. She didn't appear a day older than he.

"You're looking well," Naruto remarked, feeling infinitely more cheerful than mere moments before. The last time he'd seen her, he couldn't claim as much. "Must be all the fresh air!"

She offered a shy smile. "I, Y-yes," she agreed and readjusted the shawl draped around her small shoulders. "I-I-I've been ge-getting out more. B-b-but pref-fer my ga-gardens."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He knew what being cooped up inside felt like. He also remembered how much he yearned for simply being allowed to sit in Orochimaru's stables; surrounded by the heavy stink of horse manure and freshly made bales of hay.

That was from a more depressing time in his life.

A time he didn't really like to dwell on.

"How's Neji-san been?" he queried, having noted the absence of Hinata's cousin—and her most loyal of guards—upon his arrival. Usually, the fiercely protective Neji was the first person Naruto would encounter upon setting foot within the Oracle's tranquil realm. To find him missing was fairly disconcerting; especially since he had _never_ left Hinata's side for as long as Naruto had known the cousins. Which was to say, a great many decades.

"Neji-niisan has b-been well," Hinata replied, her gaze flittering sideways. "H-he inquires a-about your health o-o-often. He wi-will be greatly dis-disappointed he missed th-this visit."

Naruto shrugged and offered a grin. "Plenty where this one came from, huh?"

"I-I suppose."

"May I ask as to where he is?" he questioned, then paused to reconsider. True, he considered Hinata one of his oldest and probably most trusted of associates—friends, even—but she _was_ still the Oracle. There were certain liberties he wasn't certain he was granted, even now. His azure eyes flickered. "Or am I over stepping my boundaries, Hinata-hime?"

Hinata's face coloured once more. "N-no! Not at all, Naruto-kun," she hurriedly tried to reassure, her small hands clutching at the silk in her lap. "Neji-niisan's been dis-dispatched due t-to certain is-issues a-a-am-among influential b-beings gaining entry h-here."

_Influential_ _beings? _He pondered_. Does she mean the Sannin or someone else?_

All joviality left Naruto's expression. Perhaps it was lucky that so few were granted such rights as to know the whereabouts of the exclusive chamber that the Oracle dubbed home. He knew he was certainly blessed to have been trusted with its location let alone been granted access whenever he so chose to visit. It wouldn't be the first time that Hinata had unwanted guests knocking on her front door.

And all for one reason only.

Hinata was the _only_ true Seer in existence. The only one still alive, at any rate and anyone that had possession of her—and therefore her talent—would have the upper hand in anything they attempted. Be it simply keeping an eye on a rival demon clan or even the human Hunters that had become surprisingly more bold in their actions recently.

While the Oracle was a neutral party, seldom did she actually grant an audience to those who sought it, which made her actively seeking out Itachi and then imparting her vision to him even rarer than normal.

"Do you need my assistance?" Naruto asked, right hand absently tapping his hip where his sword once rested. A gesture born of habit.

"I th-thank you for y-your of-offer, Naruto-kun," Hinata responded, gently. "B-but I be-believe it will be f-fine. N-Nothing that Neji-niisan ca-can't handle."

The blond nodded once and dropped his hand. _It can't be the Sannin if that's the case... _he mutely concluded. There was no way Neji could deter even one the legendary Trio for _any_ amount of time, despite how determined he was. _If not, then who? _"If you're sure."

"Cer-certain, Naruto-kun."

"You know how to reach me if you ever change your mind," he offered, regardless.

Hinata bowed. "Y-your offer is a-appreciated, greatly."

"You're welcome, Princess," Naruto returned mildly, then dropped down on a grassy patch near her cushion pile.

"I missed this place," he murmured, inhaling deeply. Absorbing the various floral and woodland scents. A strange but not unwelcome mixture that he'd come to associate with the Sanctum. Along with the faint sound of wind chimes in the distance, the trickle of a waterfall somewhere nearby, the rustle of heavy silk as Hinata moved. It was almost considered his third home.

"And y-you know you are we-welcome here anytime."

"Thank you."

In all honesty, he wasn't sure how he was going to proceed with the real reason he was there. He wasn't stupid and knew that she would have _Seen_ why he was visiting her but that knowledge didn't make things any less awkward.

He ran his hands over the grass before him, allowing the soft yet spiky pastel-blue blades to sprout out between his naked fingers. Naked because he seldom went anywhere without them being clothed in leather gloves or weighed down by oversized rings encrusted in gaudy gemstones. The latter of which, was a requirement being Orochimaru's 'prized pet' as Itachi had so helpfully put it and the former his own personal preference.

"I've been speaking with Itachi-san," he commented, unwrapping a tea-cake he'd brought along with him. Breaking it in half, he offered some to Hinata. She accepted it mutely—as was their tradition—and waited until the blond began feeding a friendly magenta and silver fairy-koi that had taken an interest in his golden hair.

Hinata nodded, the gentle tinkling of her hairpieces sounding like tiny bells. She watched him expectantly, while offering her own pieces of cake as more carp joined the first. The tiny school swam closer still; treading air as a normal fish might water.

"I've been watching over his little brother, Sasuke-kun."

Sometimes it was easier pretending that Hinata _wasn't_ already aware of most things.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata repeated. Naruto didn't like the way her face seemed to fall when the little boy was mentioned and felt something like dread tighten his stomach. He swallowed the abrupt feeling of sickness that rose within him. He hadn't asked Itachi about it, mostly because he didn't believe the young man would tell him but now, he almost wished he had.

He gave a hesitant nod. "Yes," he confirmed, slowly. "Sasuke-kun."

The Seer's eyes abruptly darkened to a deep, misted violet and she turned away from the carp to stare at the pond by her feet. Mutely, she plunged a single, slender digit into the water. It rippled and Naruto observed quietly while the rings grew in size as they moved across the onyx pool, sending the various star clusters within it dancing away. Hinata drew her finger back out.

"What has been done cannot be undone," she advised him, voice and face devoid of any emotion. The usual signs that she'd stepped through the veil and was peering into the future. "The path you walk is more treacherous now than ever; tread with care. Many a pitfall awaits you and none as reconcilable or easy as death."

The blond deliberated, absently stroking his carp beneath its laced gill. The creature let out a soft, humming trill. "That would be asking for too much," he replied, pensively. "This isn't anything new. I've walked a tightrope for as long as I've known you."

"But never have you had so much to lose."

Conceding, Naruto inclined his head, bright eyes glittering beneath the pastel illumination of a firefly cluster. It painted his hair a gentle pink. "Of course, Princess," he murmured, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Can I know what _is_ to befall Itachi-san? Sasuke-kun?"

The Oracle tilted her head and somewhere within the garden wind chimes rang. The tea-cake she'd held long gone. "In life there are always certainties and possibilities; this was of the latter until recently. You cannot change that which has already been set into motion," she told him blankly and for a moment, the iris of her eyes flickered back to milky lavender. "Just know that _your_ response is out of compassion. Love."

Well, wasn't that just ominous?

"_Love_," he muttered, his expression sinking and a bitter quirk turning his lips upward. He flicked a bite-sized piece of cake into the air and watched as a pair of carp fought each other for the morsel. It reminded him of an entirely different situation.

Hinata said nothing for a moment and Naruto figured that she would say nothing more on the matter. Both knew why he was so bitter when it came to love so there really was no need to address the issue any further.

"Yes, love."

_Or not._ Sometimes, he hated being proven wrong.

"This is something we will not agree on," Hinata added. "But one day, if you looked hard enough you'd see what's already apparent to Lord and Lady Uchiha. If you considered it now, you'd realise that you aren't alone in this, my Timeless Lord."

Naruto frowned, bewildered. What on earth did she mean? Was she talking about Itachi?

Disregarding the random title he'd been called—it was something neither could agree on when Hinata was this far into the veil—his thoughts turned elsewhere.

"Can I do... _anything_?" the blond questioned, feeling largely frustrated with the lack of straight forward answers. Not that he'd expected anything different, truthfully. Hinata wasn't exactly the most forthcoming when she was in this particular state of mind. Even once she was back to her relatively normal self, she couldn't say much.

Hinata's eyes grew lidded as she drew back, her expression otherwise unchanging as she studied him and yet didn't. "There _is_ only one destination," she informed him holding up a single finger. "However, it's up to you how you arrive there, how much is to be lost along the way and what is to be done thereafter."

_Right_, Naruto sighed, inwardly and let himself be momentarily distracted by a daring emerald-green and bronze koi that darted right into his lap to snatch mouthfuls of his remaining cake. _Because __**that**__ explains everything._

The teen tilted his head back and closed his eyelids. Beneath them, he could still make out the coloured blurs of light passing before his face. He knew, that Hinata could only speak so much about what may or may not come to pass. Knew there were certain restrictions that hindered her from speaking openly, even if he was familiar enough with her and her visions to understand more than most probably would. Even so, it was frustrating beyond compare.

"This look does not become you."

"I'm worried," Naruto admitted. Reaching up and brushing the hair from his face with his free hand, silently demanding a solution for everything to be handed to him. The silent plea went unheeded. Instead he got more colours dancing, _swirling _before his closed eyes. "About Sasuke-kun."_ What if..._

Never before had he been forced to care for anything but himself. At least, nothing as important as a little boy. The pets he'd owned over the years weren't quite the same thing. They were dependant on him, yes. But it was different. They weren't little beings that would learn from him; take his lessons and then apply them to life. A child was different and he didnt like to admit it, but it scared him. The responsibility absolutely terrified him. His track record growing up wasn't exactly ideal. What if he screwed up somewhere? As Hinata had informed him, he had to be _very_ careful what he did from now on or risk royally messing up.

_I'm not ready to be a father or even, a big brother..._

"It is all for nought at present. When the time comes, you'll do what must be done. It is not Sasuke-kun that I would worry about, however."

_He **isn't** the one I should worry about?_

The blond latched on to that. His eyes flew open, fixing the Oracle with a look despite the fact he was certain she couldn't actually see it. He leaned forward, eagerly. "Then I should be more concerned about Itachi-san's welfare?"

It _was_ Itachi he was indebted to, after all and even though Naruto had promised to keep an eye on Sasuke—which he'd agreed to and had no intention of reneging—the older Uchiha was as much a priority at this point. Naruto _always_ repaid his debts.

"You are not the only one devoted to this newfound cause," Hinata revealed, pulling out a deck of cards. She flipped one, revealing the Ace of Cups. Twirled it between her fingers where it glowed a faint but distinctive deep and almost bloody red. "Itachi-san's future is as unwavering, with as many a trial as your own before his path finally reaches its inevitable conclusion."

Absorbing the words, the blond considered them slowly. Mulled over them. _Inevitable Conclusion_. It sounded so final, but he knew that Hinata may have simply been referring to the end of whatever was to come, not necessarily Itachi's life. Naruto had received enough readings to know that it wasn't all as conclusive as she seemed to make it. Regardless, he felt his unease grip him once more and his hackles rise.

"Is this outcome, _favourable_?" he asked.

"That is subjective."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he peered up at the blossoms above his head. "Of course," he murmured. But to whom? He hesitated; rephrased the question. "Do _I_ find it favourable?"

Hinata paused to consider. "Yes and no."

_Superb_. Golden brows drew down. He had some answers to his questions but a great many more _un_answered. So he knew Sasuke would be alright, for the most part. It was Itachi that he'd need to worry about but couldn't because he wouldn't be able to change anything regarding him anyway. With a huff, he nipped at his thumbnail. It tasted of crisp cake and sweet red-bean paste.

He paused mid-thought, an idea forming and withdrew his thumb from his mouth. _Maybe_, he began, sounding it out in his head. _I can always try—_

"You are going to ask me a question."

A crooked grin slid across Naruto's face and he dusted the last of the tea-cake crumbs from his hands, wiping the rest on his black, dress pants. He'd been taught better, of course. And his tutors—_may they rest in peace_—would be rolling in their graves at such a revolting display of ill manners, but couldn't find it in himself to care about proper etiquette at that moment.

Besides, he doubted when he was taught his dining habits that his tutors were aware of the fact in some point in time, he'd be feeding tea-cakes to magical fish that swam about in the air in a similar fashion to the way birds flew.

"If you know what I'm going to ask," he drawled, with a cheeky smile. Blue eyes flashing with mischief. "Why not just give me an answer, Hinata-hime?"

"Wouldn't that be rude of me to assume? Not all things are set in stone. _This_ decision is still yours to make."

"You're still certain of it, regardless," Naruto commented, grin widening as Hinata's control slipped. Her face brightened to a shade reminiscent of a cherry and her eyes lightened once more. "I'll stop teasing you now, Princess. But I _will_ still have to ask permission first from Itachi. However, if that is granted, will you allow me to bring Sasuke-kun here. To meet you?"

He wasn't sure what _that_ meeting would achieve but hoped he could get more answers from her if the child was present. And if nothing else, he would be introducing Sasuke to the other world he belonged to, from the safety of Hinata's home where they wouldn't have to worry about the youngest Uchiha being poached by demons willing to make easy money or a Hunter out for demon blood, regardless of whether it was from an innocent part-demon child.

The Oracle nodded at once. "I-I would l-l-like very much to-to meet wi-with h-h-him," she agreed, though her expression turned sombre. "I-I-I would like t-to me-meet the child t-that h-has cha-changed y-your destiny irre-irrevocably."

Naruto studied Hinata, his grin shrinking into a small, wry smile. "That bad, huh?" he questioned. The carp he'd fed earlier ducked in and sucked at his fingers and he chuckled at its determination to get more cake from him despite there being no more. Gently, he shooed it away.

Hinata shook her head, causing another round of tinkling to fill the air. "D-don't bring Itachi-san, along."

The blond hesitated at the hastily tacked on sentence, wanting to question it. He didn't, though. Figuring that Hinata had a good reason for warning him against the idea. Truth was, he _had_ thought of bringing the other brother along, too. If for no other reason than ensuring that he wasn't trying to lead little Sasuke astray in the big bad demonic underworld. As if Naruto would. He wasn't an idiot and would prefer the littlest Uchiha reach adulthood before they even attempted anything of the sort.

Besides, the Oracle's sanctum was as far from the bowels of the demonic realm as one could possibly get. _Unless_ someone managed to find a plane _above_ that of the place where human's dwelled.

He acquiesced with a small tip of his head, resulting in golden hair spilling forward. "I won't."

"W-what do you intend to do-d-do with Oro-chi-chimaru?"

Naruto instantly sobered, put on guard. He considered the Oracle's words with fastidious care, his gaze flickering to her a moment before it flittered away. "Delay him as long as possible," he sounded out.

"Th-that isn't what I m-meant, Naruto-kun."

Forcing a smile, he turned it on the placid girl. She was gazing at him, her expression shy but simultaneously earnest and he was forced to rethink a few cynical remarks before deciding on an answer. It wasn't Hinata's fault. He shouldn't take it out on her. She was his friend of sorts, after all.

"I don't know," he replied, voice pitched low.

_That_ was a subject better left for a another day. Preferably one where he _wouldn't_ be forced to see the man again so soon. Fat chance. The day _that_ came would likely be the day when the world stopped turning; the sun ceased rising and the earth would be trapped in perpetual darkness, light or twilight.

Still, he wasn't generally the type to turn a blind eye on his problems. As time had taught him; it solved absolutely nothing.

His shoulders wilted a little and he folded his arms across his chest in an subconscious gesture of self-comfort. "I'll deal with him in the best way I know how, I suppose," he reasoned. "And hope for the best."

"H-he isn't th-the m-most patient of b-beings."

This made Naruto's lip quirk upward in dark humour at the inside joke. "Oh, I know he isn't. But he's going to have to wait just a little longer."

"You are pl-playing with fire, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata stated, shaking her dark glossy hair amid the soft tinkle of her jewels.

At the comment, a beautiful blue flame burst to life at the very tips of his fingers before forming into a small self-contained ball. It hovered just above his open palm, scaring away the curious fish that had gathered earlier to eat from them and causing the tree above to shrink back slightly.

_Funny little guys_, Naruto thought squinting in the direction that the fish vanished off to.

"I'm sure I can handle it," he replied absently, more interested now, in the ball of flame dancing in his hand. He'd had years of practise at this game and had yet to lose to the snake-like man. He doubted he'd find too much trouble when it came to Orochimaru unless it was in regards to the man going after Itachi and Naruto had already discovered there was very little to be done there.

"Be v-very careful not to-to of-offer up an-anything he might us-use t-to barter," Hinata cautioned. Perhaps, a bit too pointedly. Had this been tied in with what she'd seen?

_It makes sense_, now that he considered it. In fact, it all made a little _too much_ sense.

He stood hastily and offered a polite—if hurried—bow, even as he was already turning away, ball of flame dispersing. "I thank you for your time, Hinata-hime. But if you don't mind, I really must take my leave. Pass on my greetings to Neji-san for me, please?"

"Y-Yes, of c-c-course, Naruto-kun," was Hinata's reply from over his shoulder. "I l-l-look forward to o-our next me-meeting."

He offered a hasty wave in farewell. His mind already far away, feet trudging mindlessly through knee-length grasses and unique ice-berry thorns, past a herd of grazing unicorns.

Hinata watched the blond teen with sad eyes until he vanished amongst a wall of jasmine and large, lace-topped pansies.

_You aren't alone in this Naruto-kun,_ she thought, dismally._ I'm sorry I could not help you more. But it isn't my assistance you will be needing and maybe, you'll finally see what I've been trying to point out all along._

サスケxナルト

"_Upon the baby's birth, the demon returned with a curse_. _It cursed the child with an unnatural, demonic beauty that would ensnare the heart and mind of any and all that the child came across. This boy would be adored as a baby, worshiped as a child and lusted after as a man but never would he experience love in its purest form. Never could he love truly in return_."

サスケxナルト

* * *

><p>Like it? Loathe it? Confused as hell? Tell me please. I'd <strong>really<strong> like to know. Granted, I did warn this wouldn't be a particularly easy story to read in terms of understanding. It'll start making more sense as everything else is introduced. Next chapter I intend to include more Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto interaction. I've yet to decide in which order, however. So stay tuned.

**[EDIT:]** 14/7/2012 9:53pm; found and corrected some more errors in the final half of the chapter.


End file.
